The Darkness Within: Part 1
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Intro: To be edited soon! :) Character List (Descriptions will come later) Hannah Bluefeather- Sir Richard Venables- Ishmael Venables- Scotsman- Taylor- Mark Ironskull- Nate Crestbreaker- Genevieve De Adelaide- Albert Spark- Johnny Goldtimbers- Victoria Risa Diverti- Lieutenant Nigel- Lord Theodore Sebastians (Bash)- Mathieu O'Malley (Venables)- John Breasly- Sven Daggersteel- Jason Blademorgan- Kwagar Ocata- Ryan Warhawk- James Goldtimbers- Duchess of Anemois (Grace Goldtimbers)- Liam Shooter- Parax- Jack Bluehawk- Halle Greenfeather- Davy Locksilver- Caternia Venables- Jorge Clemente- Blake Stewart- Basil Brawlmonk- Bella Mermaid Queen of Ze Hobbits (Bella Clemente)- Luuluu- Elizabeth Bane (Gibbs)- William Brawlmartin: Ferdinand Clemente (Cadet)- Rose Beckett- Leonhard Bosch- Keira Kinover- Ryan Brawlmartin- Special Appearances By: Hard-Hearted Hannah- Hannah Bluefeather's Children: Giovanni and Emelia Venables Pearson Wright- Horatia Hamilton- (more to be edited soon) Character Pictures/Story Pictures: (To be added later) original.jpg|Hannah Bluefeather-Venables GeneralVenables.jpg|Lieutenant General, His Grace, The Duke of Argyll, Sir Richard Venables - Loving Husband of the Duchess of Argyll, Hannah Bluefeather GenevieveStuff.jpg|Genevieve De Adelaide Reign-TV-Show-image-reign-tv-show-36208178-1920-1080.jpg|Theodore Sebastians Camelot-TV-Series-Season-1-Promo-7.jpg|Nate Crestbreaker Galavant-3-630x374.jpg|Mark Ironskull Untitled4.png|Blake Stewart JohnBreaslyPotco.jpg|John Breasly 1 (1).jpg|Bartholomew Swordfury Potco.png|Lieutenant Nigel OberynMartell.jpg|Ishmael Venables Got-game-of-thrones-34245282-500-300.png|James Goldtimbers LordNarcisse.jpg|Principe Giorgio Clemente powderedwig.jpg|Johnny Goldtimbers PotcoStuff2.jpg|Kwagar Ocata Ellaria-Sand-house-martell-36908768-2832-4256.jpg|Caternia Venables Robb-Stark-robb-stark-29539821-600-900.jpg|William Brawlmartin ViserysTargaryen.jpg|Matthieu Venables (O'Malley) Conde.jpg|Scotsman (John Collingwood) jon-snow-game-of-thrones.jpg|Jason Blademorgan rose-leslie-ygritte.jpg|Victoria Risa Diverti CerseiLannister2.jpg|Duchess of Anemois (Grace Goldtimbers) SonsOfAnarchy.jpg|Ryan Warhawk dvdsc_colmunro.jpg|Sir Joseph Grey KellanLutz.jpg|Liam Shooter HenryCavill.jpeg|Parax JaimeLannister.jpg|Jack Bluehawk eddard_stark.png|Pearson Wright HalleGreenfeather.png|Halle Greenfeather garrow0201.jpg|Giovanni Venables Renesmee-baby.jpg|Emelia Venables masterandcommander.jpg|Albert Spark DavyLocksilverBarbossa.jpg|Davy Locksilver SvenDaggersteelOnceUponATime.jpg|Sven Daggersteel BellaRapunzelIntoTheWoodsDisneyMovie2.jpg|Bella Mermaid Queen of Ze Hobbitss ReignLeith2.jpg|Roger Gunshot George VI 2.jpg|Leonhard Bosch Ferdinand_VI 2.jpg|Ferdinand Clemente (Cadet) Sleepy-hollow-s01e08-4.jpg|Rose Beckett Chapter 1: On Stranger Tides Hmm... where do I start? When I don't even know where to begin? I guess I shall start here. I am Hannah Bluefeather. And this is one of my stories. It felt like the end of the beginning, where up was down. Everything felt blurry for a split second. I felt like time was slowing down for a moment, like slow motion. I was falling. Falling. I felt the breeze on my hair and looked up at the shocked expressions of the people above me. The sharp taste of seawater on my tongue and the waves lapping at the fabric of my clothes below me as they crashed into the ship over and over again. Then it all faded to black. (to be continued.) Hannah Bluefeather walked through town, going on an errand and grocery trip. She hears a familiar voice and turns around. "Hannah!" It was Genevieve. "Genevieve! How are you, my dear cousin?" Hannah hugs Genevieve. "I am great! And yourself?" Genevieve says. "Good! I am very busy today, just running errands for myself, Richard, and the little ones" Hannah said with a smile. "Oh goodie! If you need help with the twins, anytime, just ask. I am their godmother after all!" Genevieve says with a laugh. "Ok! I will definitely let you know if I need any help!" Hannah says. "Glad to hear it!" Genevieve says with a smile. "Hey Hannah, are you planning on expecting any more little ones?" Genevieve says with a wink. Hannah whacks Genevieve playfully. "I don't know, Richard and I are happy enough with our twins, but someday, maybe!" "Ok, sounds lovely!" says Gen. "Hannah!" "Yeah?" "I got you something!" Gen says. Genevieve takes out a small blue box with a golden ribbon. She opens it and places a pink heart necklace with a golden chain around Hannah's neck. "Genevieve! It is beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" Hannah hugs Genevieve. "You're welcome cousin! It represents our bond, that can never be broken. We have such a strong friendship, and I am so honored and happy to have you as my friend! I love you!" Genevieve says. "I love you too Genevieve!" Hannah says. "Oh, and Hannah" "Yeah?" "If you need help also, with anything, and I mean ANYTHING. Just let me know!" "I know! I will let you know if I need help with anything! Thanks Gen! You have always been there for me, and I know that I will always be there for you. Love you cousin!" Hannah says. "I love you too!" says Genevieve. Hannah and Gen hug again. Genevieve helps Hannah out and the two of them continue their day running errands and watching the twins at Hannah's castle in Vienna. Hannah and Genevieve pull up to Hannah's castle in their carriage. Hannah spots Richard waiting for them at the door in the distance. Hannah smiles, and looks out the carriage window. She waves to him and he waves back with a smile. "He's a good man. Very honorable, and sweet" Genevieve said. "Yeah, he is kind, and strong, passionate, and not to mention charming, handsome, smart, and a true gentleman!" Hannah says with a smile. "You said it woman!" said Genevieve. "Richard!" Hannah screams his name. "I bet that's not the only time you scream his name" Genevieve says under her breath. Hannah heard her, and glared at her, and whacked her playfully. Genevieve laughed and winked. "I am just joking!" Geneveive said, smiling. "I know you are, silly" Hannah said. "I love you Genevieve" Hannah says laughing. "I love you too, love" Genevieve replied. Richard comes up to them and helps the two ladies out of the carriage. "Hello, my darling!" Richard says, embracing Hannah with a hug. "Hi!" Hannah says with a smile. "And hello to my dear friend Genevieve, a pleasure to see you!" Richard says to Genevieve. "Hello Richard!" Genevive said. Genevieve curtsies to Richard and he does the same by bowing to Genevieve. Genevieve curtsies to Richard. "We just went out on errands in town" Genevieve says. "Ah, wonderful!" Richard says while looking at the two ladies. "Shall we go inside? Tea and cookies are on me!" he says. "Ok!" Genevieve and Hannah say in unison. Richard takes Hannah's hand. Then Genevieve, Hannah, and Richard go inside the castle. "We have important issues to discuss" Richard says as he beckons Hannah to sit next to him on the couch. Hannah sits and cozies up next to Richard on the couch while Genevieve sits on the couch across from where they were sitting. "What is it?" Hannah asks. "There is something I need to tell you something, both of you. I wanted to know if you wanted to come sailing with me? Jack Sparrow said he would meet us. We can go searching for treasure! I think it's good for us to get some fun every once in a while, eh? So what do you say? Are you in? Do you want to go on a little adventure with me?" Richard says with a smile while looking at Hannah and Genevieve. "Yes! I'm in." Hannah says with a smile. "Of course you would say that" Richard smiles and kisses Hannah lightly on the forehead. "I would love to come! It would be really fun! We could bring Johnny and the gang!" Genevieve says with enthusiasm. "Yay Gen!" Hannah says, smiling at Gen. "Great idea, excellent Genevieve". Richard replies. "Great. we leave in the morning!" Richard says. Richard gets up and goes to his office. "This is so exciting. The gangs getting back together again!" Hannah says. "Yeah! This is going to be great!" Genevieve says with a smile. She asks Hannah what kind of treasure she is going to try to look for. "Um, well I don't know, but I want to find a ruby, or maybe even a baby dragon or something like that. Or a ship in a bottle" Hannah says. "Hmm... I don't really know either, but a pretty seashell would be nice" Genevieve says with a smile. Genevieve chats for a while with Hannah until they get up and make cookies together. They continue to sip their tea and telling each other stories. They also talk about their husbands. They talked, ate food, and enjoyed each others company. Richard came in once in a while to kiss Hannah and check up on the ladies. Then he would go back to his office and bring snacks with him. Hannah and Gen continued to talk until the sun was beginning to set. "Hey Genevieve, are you in the mood for some early evening Archery?" Hannah says with a grin. "Heck yes!" Genevieve said. Hannah and Genevieve walk outside to Hannah's archery range. "Wow, this is amazing" Gen said. "I know!" Hannah replied. Hannah and Genevieve stood in their spots and fire a few arrows. Hannah hits the arrow in the middle of the circle in the red area. "Bullseye!" Hannah says confidently. "Nice!" replies Gen. Hannah nods with thanks and Genevieve nods back to say "You're welcome". Genevieve gets a bullseye, and Hannah hugs Genevieve. "Sweet!" Hannah says. "Thanks!" Genevieve says. "You're welcome, love" Hannah says with a smile. "Hey Gen watch this" Hannah says. Genevieve watches as Hannah walks to a tree kinda far away from the archery range. Hannah waves to Genevieve, and she waves back. Hannah aims at the target from far away, and pulls back on her bow. She breathes in and out and takes a deep breath. Then, Hannah releases her grip on the arrow and it goes flying through the air. It lands directly in the middle of the circle. Bullseye. Hannah runs over to Genevieve who looks at Hannah in awe. "That was AMAZING! Great job!" Genevieve says. "Thanks!" Hannah says. "You're welcome, love!" Gen says with a smile. They both hug and decide to head back into the house where dinner was waiting for them. (more to come soon) Chapter 2: An Old Friend It is the break of dawn. The early morning fog slowly flows over the grass like a quiet whisper. Dew drops form on the blades of grass on the front lawn of the castle. There is an early morning chill in the air. The sun starts to rise and peek up through the trees and awaken the world. The fog slowly rolls up the mountains and evaporates, and the air warms up. Birds are heard chirping in the distance. Sun creeps through the windows and illuminates the polished wooden floors of a bedroom. The room is lit up by the sunrise. Hannah Bluefeather lies in bed, asleep. Her hair is messed up and she is sprawled on her bed in slumber, and she is wrapped up in her soft blankets, fast asleep. The sunlight coming in through the window wakes her up and she rubs her eyes. She sits up tiredly, and yawns. She looks over her shoulder at a sleeping Richard. She kisses him on the cheek, lies back down, and rests her head on his shoulder. Eventually he wakes up. Richard looks over at her and smiles. She says good morning and he says the same. He sits up and yawns. Richard lovingly glances at Hannah, pushing the stray strands of her messy bedhead away from her face. They smile. After a few minutes she drowsily gets up and kisses Richard on the cheek and gets dressed. After they were all ready for the day, Hannah and Richard walk downstairs to get something to eat. They ate breakfast and drank coffee. While they were busy eating breakfast and talking, there is a knock on the door. Richard goes to answer the door, and there is a look of surprise on his face. Richard smiles. "Hello! What a surprise to see you! Come in!". Hannah takes a sip of her coffee and adjusts herself in her seat. She cranes her neck to look at the doorway. She sees someone standing in front of Richard. It was an old friend. (To be continued) Chapter 3: New Beginnings Chapter 4: Star-Crossed Chapter 5: Dragons Chapter 6: Power, Betrayal, and New Friends Chapter 7: Red Like A Rose Chapter 8: Power of Friendship End Part 1: Coming soon... The Darkness Within: Part 2! Hope you enjoyed this story! (More to come soon)